


as you sleep

by pingubaby



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Beel is hungry, Biting, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Consensual Somnophilia, Demon Form, Demon Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, GN!MC, MC has no pronouns, Rough Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, afab gn!mc, asmo doing horny shit, asmo x mc is only briefly mentioned, beel demon form, big horny, i had a dream about this so i wrote it lol, magic horny, no pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingubaby/pseuds/pingubaby
Summary: as soon as beel walked into your room he could smell the arousal.the room felt stuffy, over-saturated with lust; he could tell asmodeus had spent a couple hours with you. you were passed out, and he could tell you were exhausted by what had transpired between you and the avatar of lust by the way you slept and your lack of clothing.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 203





	as you sleep

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting anything so i hope u enjoy ya heathens
> 
> beel is a good boy

as soon as beel walked into your room he could smell the arousal.

the room felt stuffy, over-saturated with lust; he could tell asmodeus had spent a couple hours with you. you were passed out, and he could tell you were exhausted by what had transpired between you and the avatar of lust by the way you slept and your lack of clothing. 

he remembers you telling him offhandedly in the early months of your stay in devildom that the lack of lock on your door was mildly infuriating for many reasons but mainly because now you couldn't sleep comfortably without clothes. beel shakes his head, smiling as he thinks about how red your cheeks turned when the confession spilled from your mouth in an anger induced rant.

you were asleep on your side, with one leg drawn closer to your chest and a hand resting under your pillow. this position gave him a perfect view of your still wet folds and flushed bottom that seemed to be calling to him.

he was invited closer by your scent, still needy even in slumber. his dick felt heavy and warm as he imagined how you would feel, lax and sleepy under his touch.

overcome by want and need beel removed his pants and boxers, freeing his ever hardening erection. he clambered onto the bed, kneeling over your still sweaty figure. he briefly hesitated as he felt like he was overstepping a boundary before reassuring himself that you and his brothers had discussed this before, and you were okay with it after you established your relationship.

he lowered his body over yours, skin touching and hovering closely but making sure to not lay his weight on you. he supported himself by laying his arm on the side of your head, resting a hand atop your hair.

he rolled the head of his cock on your swollen mound, slicking himself in remnants of yours and asmos pleasure before pressing slowly inside.

your plush walls squeezed around him comfortably and he was quickly overwhelmed by the intense blissful heat. he groaned lowly as you tensed at the intrusion.

beel grasped your waist with one hand and fisted the hand near your head into the pillow. he lowered his head to the crook of your neck, inhaling your scent as he rolled his hips deeper into your core. his mind was already oozing with pleasure and he felt woozy with the array of emotions and scents coursing through his head.

he peppered your neck with small kisses as he slowly moved within you. beel was never usually one for the softer aspect of things in bed but something felt different right now, as if he moved too fast the world would shatter.

still feeling inebriated, beel pressed his full length inside you, moving side to side in any hope of getting deeper, to fill you up even further. this drew a small noise from your lips, and he froze as his gaze snapped to your face. 

he had been so focused on the waves of pleasure he was feeling he almost forgot you lay beneath him unconscious. he was instantly worried that he had hurt you as he knew demons were a fair bit larger than the human male, but his fears were silenced when your eyes cracked open.

“beel,” you moaned. “more.” one of your small hands grabbed his waist and tried pulling him closer weakly.

the sound of your sleep filled voice saying his name with such urgency went straight to his head, and his stomach was filled with butterflies. he was filled with deep hunger, and he felt his demon form revealing itself in an effort to help deal with his sudden gluttony.

he was instantly plagued with overwhelming lust, but he tried to focus slightly as another wave of anxiety over your well being nagged him.

beel took a deep breath, hoping to clear his crowded mind but the fragrance of your desire had increased almost ten-fold. his vision went spotty as his hips snapped forward, moans muffled by the sweet skin of your neck.

“mine,” beel almost growled, his gluttony at an all time high. he bit down where your shoulder meets your neck, trying to satisfy the raging hunger that threatened to consume him.

you cried out in pleasure, baring your neck more for him. he felt your finger curl into his hair and reach for his horns, and he dipped his neck forward to oblige.

“yours!” you gasped breathlessly, mind spinning.

he moved your legs apart to get a better angle, almost whining when he felt your walls clenching around his thick cock as he pulled out slightly. he unclasped his hand from the pillow, barely realising it was near pulverised in his grip. beel reached to hold the side of your head, making extra sure to be gentle with your human body.

your legs curled around his back trying to pull him in closer, as he wasted no time plunging his full length back into you. he thrust into your depths animalistically with all previous caution thrown to the wind, savouring the sound of your delicious whimpers every time he bottomed out.

“please, please, please, please,” you blubbered with each smack of his hips against your skin.

beel felt a tightness coiling in his belly and could feel himself aching within you. eager to fulfil your request he moved both hands to you hips, guiding you down to smack onto him incessantly. 

your hands tighten in his hair, pulling at the strands. he thrusts harder with every tug and brush over his sensitive horns. emotions swell in beels chest when you touch him, and he leans forward to connect your lips in a deep kiss that he hopes can convey all that he is experiencing while he fucks you. you moan against his lips and he pulls away after a few moments to properly hear you.

seeing your eyes half lidded and your mouth open in pure gratification as he pulled cry after cry out of you was so filling, he wondered if he was truly the avatar of gluttony. 

“beel! i- oh my god- please,” your sputtering plea’s bring the hunger back. he grinds your hips down on him and licks a stripe between your breasts as he feels your body stutter and contract around him. you wail as you come hard on his dick, and he lulls his hips forward at a steady pace straight through your orgasm. beel can see your eyes roll back and all he can think about making you his, he wants to mark you, show everyone, he can't think straight-

your tightening walls and overstimulation pull beels release from him as he buries himself as deep as he can with a grunt, trying to coat all your insides as his body and mind sing in euphoria.

he cant even think to move from where he rests, still hard within you. you pull his head down gently to rest his forehead against yours as you both pant wildly. beel has returned to his normal form, but he still feels the always present need to keep you as close as possible.

he tucks your small form close to him, keeping his dick inside as he does. knowing that you are still connected makes his heart sing. once you are secured under his chin he leans down to kiss your closed eyelids, inhaling again. 

the hunger is still present, but now it is only slightly more intense than usual. the scent of sex and ever present neediness permeates the air, swirling and teasing his nose. he presses a hand against your lower abdomen, feeling the swell of his come. he scrunches his eyes shut, revelling in the joy he feels thinking about how full you are with all of him.

beel listens as your breath and heartbeat slow, focusing on the sounds as he presses feather light kisses on the bite mark on your neck.

he was sure you were close to sleep when you suddenly broke the silence, “i guess whatever asmo gave me earlier didn't wear off as fast as he said it would” you joked, pulling back to look beel in the eyes. he wants to laugh hard, but settles for a grin as he doesn't want to disturb the peacefulness you both currently share.

he hums, “no, i dont think its quite worn off yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me all ur thoughts !! lolz


End file.
